


Happy Birthday

by christinchen



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Birthday Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Porn Video, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: It's Cam's birthday. He's hoping for an email from his lover. He get's a video message instead. Well, as soon as John figures out how to send it...
Relationships: Cameron Mitchell/John Sheppard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: M20 - 2020 April Fools Mini-Round of Rounds of Kink





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> written for Rounds of Kink's April Mini Round. The chosen prompt was cryptography and the kinks were: dirty talk, talking someone to orgasm, phone sex

“McKay,” Sheppard called, walking through the door, “I need you to help me with a computer issue.”

He heard the annoyed groan he had been expecting from somewhere behind a piece of tech he thought they had figured out weeks ago. He had been on “lightswitch” duty, it had turned on easily when he touched it, it hadn’t gone “boom”. So he had considered it a success.

Sheppard held up the tablet he had brought when Rodney’s head poked out behind the gadget.  
“I need to send an email,” he explained.

“An email?” McKay repeated, looking at him like he had grown a second head and been dropped on it. “You need _me_ , Ph.D. in Astrophysics, to help you figure out how to set up an email program?”

“Well, technically I only need your help with sending the attachment of said email,” Sheppard explained to him in a tone that he hoped conveyed just how much of an idiot he thought McKay was being without insulting him enough that he would refuse to help him.

“Well, Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard, it’s quite simple really: You click the little paperclip icon, you know, the one that says ‘Attachment’ on it.”

“Gee, McKay, thanks for that helpful explanation,” Sheppard rolled his eyes. “I hadn’t figured that out in the, oh I don’t know, five billion email reports I’ve had to send over the past year.”

“Glad I could help then,” McKay told him and walked back toward the ancient tech he had been working on.

“You’re gonna make me beg or something, aren’t you?” John sighed in defeat. When he didn’t receive a response, he sighed again. “Hey, McKay could you help me with this email? I need to send an attachment that I’d really, like _really_ , would like neither Stargate Command nor anyone else in the Air Force to be able to see,” he waited a moment before adding a “Please?” for good measure.

“You didn’t have to beg,” Rodney told him. “You only had to say we’re trying to screw over the US military.”

“We’re _not_ trying to screw over the military. _I_ am just trying to send a private message.”

“How classified can it possibly be that you need more than the already extensive encryption?”

“It’s not classified,” John sighed. “It’s just private. Very private, okay?” There was no way in hell that he was going to tell McKay what exactly he was trying to send, and to whom. McKay was shit at keeping secrets and this was the one thing he could not risk anyone finding out.

“What can possibly be…” John knew the exact moment it clicked in McKay’s brain what he was asking him to do.  
“It’s nudes isn’t it?” he sounded absolutely scandalized, John had a moment to wonder if he had really never in his life sent or received a naked picture.  
“You’re asking me to bypass security protocols and give you an encryption code that the Army can’t hack because you want to send a dick pic to someone?”

“It’s…” John sighed, he wasn’t going to get what he needed out of McKay without giving up something it seemed. “It’s a video to be precise, but yes.”

“A video?” McKay’s voice had gone up a pitch and he looked flushed and about as comfortable with this whole conversation as John felt, which was to say: not at all.

“You took a video of… you know what: I really don’t want to know!”

“And thank God for that,” Sheppard muttered under his breath.

“I am assuming this message has to go to or at least through Earth and I don’t have to introduce you to the concept of a USB stick?”

Sheppard only rolled his eyes in response. So, he admitted to sending a video of himself jerking off but like hell was he gonna admit who he was sending it to. Not just for the sake of their careers, which would irrevocably be over if they were found out, but also he just liked to keep his private life private, separate from work, or at least as separate as possible when one was dating essentially a work colleague.

At least there was an entire galaxy between them, John thought ruefully. Except when your significant other turns 40 and you’re lightyears away with no way to contact them, then it sucked. A lot. So naughty video messages would have to suffice.

“It’s for someone earthside, yes,” he said finally.

“And it’s not the kind of situation I’ll have to file a harassment suit for, right?”

“What the fuck? No,” he told him firmly.

“And you're not gonna tell me who it is for, are you?" McKay sounded more than a little upset at that.

“Nope.”

“Right,” he seemed to hesitate for a moment and John knew he was insulted about not being in on the secret. Not only was there the fact that John was dating someone, but also that John was telling him absolutely nothing about who he was dating. He knew McKay enough by now to know he was currently probably making a mental list of all the people he knew John interacted with on Earth and was cross-referencing it with a list of reasons why John could possibly be keeping a relationship a secret.

John only hoped it would take him quite a while to figure that particular riddle out.

Getting the encryption program set up on his tablet turned out to be surprisingly easy, suspiciously so. He made it a point not to ask Rodney about that as long as he didn't ask too many questions about his email.

~~~

Cam smiled when he heard the ping of a new email arriving on his laptop. Today had a data burst from Atlantis scheduled, which meant emails from John. It was also his birthday and he was hoping for a birthday email from his lover.

He set his coffee mug down on the bedside table and sat down again on the mattress, pulling the laptop towards him. Right there, at the top of his inbox, a new message was sitting:

**Birthday Wishes Lt. Col. John Sheppard**

Cam clicked it, took a moment to load. But when he saw the content he couldn't help but frown.

_Happy Birthday. -John_

He hadn't expected large declarations of love, they did have to be careful after all and it really wasn't John's style. But still even on a average day John would send him pagelong paragraphs about stupid, mundane things about life on Atlantis.

Cam was about to close the email when he noticed a small icon in the corner, indicating an attachment. It was a video file titled 'private'. His curiosity piqued, he clicked it. He had a moment of panic when the screen went black and _something_ happened to his laptop, but after a moment his screen read 'file decrypted successfully' and John's face appeared on screen.

“Hey. Happy birthday, babe,” John said in the video and Cam instantly felt a huge smile spread across his face. He hadn't seen John in months, and even then it had just been a quick turnaround visit. He watched video John lean back onto the small single bed of his Atlantis quarters and mirrored the movement on his own bigger bed in his apartment. John was shirtless and the jog pants he was wearing were sitting low on his hips. Cam really hoped this video was going to turn out what he hoped it would be and he really<\i> hoped it was encrypted well enough. He palmed himself through his BDU trousers and decided he could be allowed to be late to work on his birthday.

Cam let his eyes wander over John’s body as his voice washed over him.

“I miss you like crazy. The really stupid things, you know, the shit I'd never admit to your face. I hate that I'm not there for your birthday.” John's voice was rough with emotion. His words hit Cam square in the chest, making him ache to reach out and touch John.

“But that's not the point of this video, is it?” Video John grinned, slouching back further on the bed, letting his legs fall open oh so casually and just like that Cam was hard.

He watched as John slowly ran a hand up and down his body, stopping just short of the band of his pants. Cam loved watching John touch himself, there was just something about the way he could make running his hand down his chest seem completely casual and yet like the most sensual thing in the world. His hips shifted up ever so slightly with each touch.

John's hand finally reached his crotch and there was no longer anything casual about the way he was touching himself. He was pulling the loose fabric of the sweat pants taut, making his erection visible through the fabric. He let his head fall back and let out a soft sigh.

His fingers dip below the band of his pants ever so slightly before moving up again. He was teasing Cam and himself. Cam’s throbbing cock reminded him of the fact that he could just as easily fast forward the video, but he didn’t want to miss even a second of this.

Finally John’s hand fully moved below the waistband of his sweats. Cam could hear him moaning softly as his hand moved slowly underneath the fabric.

Cam moaned and reached for his own pants, lowering the zipper, giving his cock a squeeze before deciding to take his pants off completely. He dropped them carelessly to the floor next to the bed, not taking his eyes off the laptop screen.

John on video seemed to have had the same idea, his pants had come down to his knees, revealing the fact that he definitely had not bothered to wear underwear. His erection was curving hot and red against his stomach, his hand moving up and down it in an achingly slow pace.

Cam mirrored his movements, copying his slow pace. He knew John was gonna tease him. He hated jerking off slowly, because really what was the point of that? Cam liked it hard and fast and efficient. John liked to spend ages bringing him close to orgasm only to back off and then continue teasing him.

Cam was carefully matching his pace to John’s, letting the video dictate his movements. He was slowing down when John did, speeding up with him, letting his lover drive him insane from lightyears away.

John’s hand was now moving at a frantic pace, his breathing loudly audible through the video. Cam was moaning with every stroke of his hand, his hips were moving up on their own accord. He could feel his orgasm approaching. John couldn’t be too far behind him if his rough breaths and soft moans were anything to go by. But Cam was determined to last until then, even if it seemed like John was determined to kill him before then.

Just then Cam heard a telltale hitch in John's breath and just like that he was coming, spilling hot over his fingers. His eyes stayed on the laptop screen the entire time, not wanting to miss a second. John's low groan drew his eyes up to his face, he was arching his head back, his face slack with bliss. When Cam's eyes moved down his body again, his hand was moving now at a slow, almost lazy speed. The head of his cock was glistening wet with come, drips of it visible all over his stomach. John ran a hand up through the mess with a wicked smirk that told Cam he knew exactly what that would be doing to him.

“So, I hope you liked your present,” John started, leaning forward towards the camera. Cam had to take a moment to stop himself from reaching out to touch the screen. John's cheeks were flushed, his eyes bright and his lips red where he had bitten them.

“Feel free to return the favor,” John continued. “It's not my birthday but I promise I'll still be very happy.”

Cam couldn't help the laugh that that startled out of him. ‘Bastard’, he thought with a fond smile.

“So… enjoy the rest of your day… and I… I'll see you soon. I promise.” Cam could hear John's voice break at the end and a moment later his screen turned back. This time he did reach out to touch his screen. And cursed a moment later when he realized that he had inevitably smeared come all over his laptop.


End file.
